After so Long A Mello OneShot
by Azumi Yashino
Summary: A Mello one shot. This is actually a old story I wrote. I rewrote bits of it but a bunch of it remained the same. Mello X OC I do not own any of the characters from Death Note.


A young girl in a frilly red and white loli-shota dress walked through the murky side alley weary of what's lurking in the shadows. She turned a corner picking up her pace hearing light footsteps falling into sync with hers behind her. She stopped walking when a man stepped out from a shadowed doorway ahead of her. The girl looked at the man noticing how built he was and, backed up a built. Another man, wearing similar clothes to the man in front of her stood close behind her. She began to get in a fighting pose as the man in front of her spoke. "Don't worry Miss Natsume we're not here to hurt you." Natsume blinked confused and then smirked replying. "Then what are you here for? I don't think you'd stop me in an alley to invite me to tea!" The man standing behind her stepped forward speaking casually. "We're here to deliver a message. "Natsume looked back and forth from the two men. "Alright give me the message." The man pulls out an envelope from his jacket and hands it to Natsume. The man who was standing behind her moves to stand beside her and frowns speaking. "I've been asked once you receive the message to walk with you and make sure you get home safe." Natsume nods and begins walking to her home again. Once at home Natsume sat down on the couch and opened the envelope to see a letter with a number on it. Natsume first scanned the letter briefly before reading it and smiled beginning to really read it.

Dear Natsume,

I'm sorry to suddenly contact you after so long but i need your help. I'm working on a case I can't tell you about yet but I need your computer experience. Matt is helping me as well. If you want to help call the number below. We'll make arrangements for you to come and live here because it'd be to dangerous for you to stay where you are.

Mello

Natsume smiled "It'd be nice to see Mello and Matt again after they left me at Wammy's." She picks up the phone and dials the number. It rings a few times before someone answers. "I'm glad you called. I'll have Matt come pick you up tomorrow afternoon. Be packed and ready to go by then."

"Ok I will, and it'll be good to see you again so I can chew you out for leaving." Natsume said jokingly. Mello laughed nervously then said bye and hung up. Natsume pulled out her suitcase and started packing her lolita dresses, other clothes, and stuff. When she finished she changed and went to bed. The next morning she finished all the arrangements and waited for Matt to arrive. When he arrived Natsume ran out and hugged Matt. "I missed you so much Matt. It's so good to see you again." Matt smiled while grabbing her luggage and throwing it in the backseat. "Yeah you too. Now get in." Natsume got in and talked to Matt constantly asking questions on the way there.

At the hideout Natsume got out and followed Matt with her luggage inside. As they walked the men kept eyeing Natsume hungrily as she tried to keep calm and ignore them. She came to a large room with a lot of men. Matt took her suitcases away, and as she saw Mello sitting on the couch smirking at her as he ate a bar of chocolate.. Natsume smiled and began to walk over to him when he patted the spot next to him signaling her to sit down. When Natsume sat down next to Mello he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her now blushing face close and whispers in her ear. "You'll be safe don't worry I told them not to touch you, and you'll also be sleeping in my room." Mello smirks as he pulls away from her seeing her blushing face. After awhile of sitting Mello gets up still eating his bar of chocolate and tells Natsume to follow him. "Still love that chocolate I see." Natsume says while walking behind Mello. "Yeah..." was Mello"s reply as he stopped at a door and they walked in seeing a dresser and one bed. Natsume goes to sit on the bed with tears in the corner of her eyes. "I thought that I'd yell at you for leaving me behind at Wammy's but now that I'm here...I can't." Mello sighs and sits next to Natsume, and pulls her close lying back onto the bed with her. "I'm sorry I left you behind." Mello says as he lightly kisses Natsume on the cheek. "But I didn't want to risk the girl that I've loved for so long getting in danger." Natsume stopped crying and rolled over to face Mello. "Really?" Mello nodded slowly blushing. She smiled and kissed Mello on the lips. "I love you too!" They then heard someone clear their throat from the door. They both looked over to see Matt smiling. "It took you two a lot sooner than I thought it would to confess your feelings for each other." Natsume and Mello smiled getting up and kissing again. Matt just stood there for a few seconds before turning around and leaving the room. "I'll just leave you two alone for awhile."


End file.
